Quimera
by Itaichigo RinRin
Summary: Debería ser fácil distinguir los sueños de la realidad ¿verdad? Alfred sintió un escalofrío al verlo y no despegó la mirada de los verdes ojos, idénticos a los del sueño. UA


**Quimera**

**Disclaimer:** una historia ficticia hecha por una fan de Hetalia sin fines de lucro.

**Resumen: **Alfred sintió un escalofrío al verlo y no despegó la mirada de los verdes ojos, idénticos a los del sueño. UA

Recomendación musical: Un cuento antes de morir de Nostra Morte (resulta inspirador).

_Prólogo_

_El silbido del viento acompañaba la grave voz del sacerdote. El blanco del lugar contrastaba con la negra vestimenta de los presentes, con el nublado cielo. _

_Las gotas de lluvia parecían acariciar los rostros, uniéndose a las lágrimas, como si hicieran un intento por ocultarlas._

_Él lo veía todo neblinoso, como si una capa le cubriera. Cada palabra dicha por el servidor de Dios en la tierra le llegaba como un eco lejano, similar a una gastada grabación._

_No obstante a cada paso que daba su estómago le pesaba más, su corazón latía con más fuerza y rapidez, su respiración se agitaba y sus palmas sudaban. No quería acercarse, pero sus pies se movían hacía adelante._

_Unas campanas se escucharon, claras. Él se estremeció, la angustia le formó un nudo en la garganta. _

_Posó la vista en la lejanía, en los árboles que rodeaban las lápidas en el cementerio, las ramas meciéndose de un lado a otro; el profundo verde lo cautivó. _

_Una figura recargada en un tronco llamó su atención. Un joven, esbelto, de elegante porte. Su melancólica mirada lo atrapó, sus ojos lo hipnotizaron. Del mismo verde, pensó, tan lleno de intensidad, más hermoso que las hojas de los árboles de los bosques._

_Una lágrima resbaló por esa pálida mejilla. La tristeza proyectada provocó que extendiera la mano, deseaba reconfortarlo, alcanzarlo, tocarlo y fue ahí cuando lo notó:_

_Sus mangas blancas, su piel etérea, nadie lo veía, nadie lo escuchaba. Retrocedió y prestó atención a las caras de los asistentes y un grito quedó cautivo en su garganta. Llevó sus manos a la boca y notó que no traía lentes._

_Se alejó del joven de verdes ojos y se acercó a su llorosa madre, la cual era rodeada por los fuertes brazos paternos, que, sin embargo en esa ocasión lucían decaídos, sin firmeza. Incapaz de verlos, volteó y se topó con su hermano, los ojos de un azul avioletado estaban vacíos, sus casi blancos labios apretados, sus mejillas furiosamente encendidas; en sus brazos aferraba un afelpado oso._

—_No —murmuró. —Esto no es real, no es cierto._

_Lentamente volteó, el ataúd estaba rodeado de rosas. Las caras de los demás resultaron borrosas, incluso la del joven que se acercó y colocó un gran y radiante girasol en el centro._

_Primero su azul mirada se quedó pasmada en la flor, lentamente fue desplazándose hacía adelante, donde aún se podía ver el rostro, su rostro._

_Y, justo antes de verse... _Despertó.

Con el corazón acelerado, hasta sus sienes palpitaban. Tembloroso, Alfred se enderezó de la cama, con el sueño aún dibujándose en su mente. Obvió las cajas que permanecían en su habitación, aquellas que indicaban una mudanza que no deseaba.

La plateada luz de la luna se filtró por las persianas. Se puso de pie. Observó a través del cristal el bello paisaje de su amada ciudad.

Estaba a punto de abrir la ventana y llenarse del cálido aroma de su hogar, cuando prestó atención en su reflejo, etéreo, como el sueño.

Retrocedió limpiándose la lágrima de su mejilla, repitiéndose que solamente fue una pesadilla. Acostándose nuevamente. El reloj marcaba las 3:07, se acomodó y rezó para poder dormir, alejando el sombrío sueño de su mente, pues mañana sería un día muy largo.

Más de lo que podía imaginarse.

**Notas de autora:**

Gracias por leer :D

El fic nació porque no podía sacarme esa idea de la cabeza (sí la del cementerio), solo el daba vueltas y vueltas. Como notaran es un UA, aquí no serán países, serán estudiantes (me da mucha curiosidad hacer un fic gakuen), dudo que sea largo —tengo dos capítulos en mente—, parte de la culpa la tienen dos imágenes que subiré después a mi blog.

El título, Quimera, es por el significado que le da la RAE: Aquello que se propone a la imaginación como posible o verdadero, no siéndolo.

Si alguien también lee mi fic I need a hero, pronto será actualizado ;), el capítulo ya está casi terminado, pero la fac no me ha dado tiempo u.u

Les dejo mi correo jspt8 (arroba) hotmail. com, me pueden encontrar la mayoría de los viernes y mi twitter (ayer lo hice :D) es Itaichigo ¡me urge fangirlear! Antes de que traume a todos mis conocidos x'D con Hetalia (sí aún más). Saludos.

¿Review?

Porque son los lectores con sus comentarios los que le dan vida a una historia, los autores solo le damos el cuerpo.


End file.
